Unsaid
by fuwariin
Summary: It's just a typical love story regarding broken hearts, tears shed, and the words that will remain untold. AoKiKuro; Angst for new years! Drabble-ish, some juxtaposition maybe. Rated T for a kiss.


**Unsaid.**

'_It's not love.'_ Kise tries to assure himself as he watches Aomine dunk the ball in his own unique way. It's like one of those shoujo manga panels where the girl will stare at the guy that she likes. Flowers will suddenly sprang out of nowhere along with glitters and the screen tones would be overly abused.

His face reddens even though he tries to not let it show, his heartbeat quickens even though he tries to slow it down, and his eyes follows Aomine's movements even though he tries to look away.

'_It's definitely not love.' _Kise tries to assure himself, even though he knows that it's a lie.

* * *

Aomine notices. It's obvious that Kise has a _crush _on him. The way the blonde trails after him everyday, and would smile happily even though Aomine is just…_playing _with him.

It's a horrible thing to do, he knows that and yet he couldn't help it. Kise is adorable in his own way, always laughing and smiling at everything. Being friends with everyone and happily invading his life.

He _hates_ that.

He's so sure. Sure about pretty much everything that goes on in his life. He likes playing basketball, likes girls with big boobs, and likes being around Tetsu the most.

Now, he isn't so sure about the last two anymore.

* * *

Kise's not surprised that Aomine plays around with Kuroko most of the time. He's not even sure what to feel when he sees Aomine being overly affectionate with Kuroko. He's torn, but he couldn't do anything about it.

It's _horrible._

There are times when he's jealous of Kuroko being Aomine's closest friend. They would often go home together and Kise would be left alone in the gym, shooting basketballs that'll never go in no matter how hard he tries.

There are also times when he feels simply miserable and lonely. He would see Kuroko and Aomine playing together that feel tears prickling the corners of his eyes, and yet he blinks them away.

There are also times when he feels pathetic. Getting jealous over a guy that's not the least bit interested at him, and jealous of one of the people that are probably one of his nicest friends.

'_Don't leave me alone.' _he would whisper after everyone left the gym, even though he knows no one could hear.

* * *

Aomine kisses Kuroko one day in the locker room, and he makes sure that Kise watches. The blonde has a routine after all. He would shower exactly right after everyone finishes and he would come out 10 minutes later.

Kise isn't the only one who was _watching. _Aomine is as well. Though the latter is more careful to not be seen, to not be as transparent as Kise because it's _terrifying _to have everyone know what you are.

For the first time in his life, Aomine Daiki is actually _frightened_.

* * *

Kise's reaction is a mixed up feeling of bewilderment, pain, and at the same time, he's actually expecting it. He knows that it would hurt eventually, and he _knows _that he should've let go sooner.

Problem is; he _couldn't_.

* * *

Aomine definitely did not expect Kise's smile. Kise dashes out the back door just in time to _NOT_ see Kuroko pushing Aomine away and glaring at him.

"Please stop doing that Aomine-kun." Kuroko tells him calmly, and he nods absent-mindedly which only confuses the shorter of the two.

"Aomine-kun, is there something you're not telling me?" Aomine vaguely realized that Tetsu is asking him a question, but it remains unanswered.

* * *

Kise dashes away from the gym, towards the school gate. However, as soon as he arrives; he gasped and falls to the ground. His heart is beating loudly in his chest, limbs convulsing due to the trembles, and tears running down his face.

He sobs pitifully and tries to stand up but couldn't. 'I'm so pathetic, god I'm glad at least no one saw this stupid breakdown.' Kise thought to himself, but almost regrets it because not sooner than a few seconds or so, he could hear footsteps coming over towards him.

Wiping his face furiously with his arms, he tries calming himself and stood up. He put on that fake smile that everyone loves so much and turns around.

He would never trouble anyone with his _pathetic_ feelings.

* * *

Midorima is definitely not stupid because he could see the redness of Kise's eyes and he _knows_that the other was crying just seconds before. He could easily guess what events transpired earlier before and sadly, couldn't do anything about.

Kuroko sighs and leave the unresponsive Aomine back in the locker room. He likes Aomine, he really does, but he knows that the other isn't interested in him at all. There were better times when they got along better than now.

He could feel the blank stares, and empty words that often come from Aomine, because he _knows_that those words were said for Kise and not for him.

It's sad, but he knows better. He _deserves _better. He knows that, but he's not sure if Kise does as well.

* * *

The next day, everything is back to normal. Kise would cling to Kuroko for the whole day and chatter happily with Aomine while the other would grunt back begrudgingly.

There are no words to be said regarding the matters beforehand.

There will be mending hearts of course, there will be happy times as well. Eventually everything will transpire naturally, along with the broken hearts, along with the tears shed, along with the fake smiles, and along with the words that are forever left unsaid.

* * *

A/N: oh wow I'm so sorry for writing something so bad in the beginning of the new year. I was going through my WIP folder and was shocked at the number of unfinished fanfics, and that's also my multi chapters which I am very sorry about. I hope i'll be free enough to tr and write some of the chapters that I haven't done though! Happy late new year everyone! :)


End file.
